A song within a Story
by millerycafro
Summary: all one shots for all the different twilight characters. I'll be listening to a song and a random fluff could pop into my head, so I write it down, type it up, read it throgh, and post it up :  all new ideas welcome, rated T unless otherwise marked.


**Enchanted**

**Embry**

"Hey, Embry man," Paul laughs from across the fire, tossing another beer my way. "Your ma still bustin' your ass about your shed about back?" he grins, recalling his and Jacobs most recent fight that they took place in my back yard.

I shrug, not really caring as he tightens his grip around Piper, his imprint.

**_There I was again tonight  
>Forcing laughter faking smiles<em>**

"Whatever man, I'll get around to fixing it, what about your busted x-box?" I grin, jabbing at his anger issues.

"Fuck you, man, Fuck you," he grumbles.

"No thanks, that's Pipers job," I respond suggestively, waggling my eyebrows.

_At least he has someone for that, _my mind reminds me harshly.

**_Same old tired lonely place_**

Everyone grows tense for a second, measuring Pauls reaction before Seth starts laughing for some unknown reason. I follow his line of vision to Collin and Brady, both trapsing our way with a girl between the two of them.

Everyone glances around quickly, reminding each other silently about the fact that she _can't _know, but she was apart of this tribe, and therefore had a right to hear the legends.

**_Walls of insinserity  
>Shifting eyes and vacancy<em>**

The trio had reached us and the boys grinned. "Guys," they announced. "This is our sister, Taylor." Brady announces proudly. We all greet her with a warm, pack 'hey,' as she looks my way and our eyes connect, everything in the world losing all importance except for her.

**_Vanished when I saw your face_**

"I'm Embry," I smile up at her from my place down on the sand.

"Taylor," she grins back.

**_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_**

She sits bravely next to me and looks at me, our eyes connecting once more. I stare deeply into hers, almost as if into her soul, wondering where I'd seen her before. But of course I'd never had the balls to introduce myself.

**_Your eyes whispered 'Have we met?'_**

"Taylor!" Brady calls from across the circle, and grins, patting the ground beside him. She smiles shyly at me with a sorry expression on her face before rising gracefully and makes her way towards her brother, before dropping slowly to the ground once more.

Billy arrived then, for it was starting to get dark, so Jake set to building the fire in the stone circle before us. As Billy began to tell the stories of our tribe, dusk really fell and the light of the flames danced off the beautiful features of Taylors face. Every now and then, I'd catch her eye, grinning, before redirecting our attention back to Billy.

The stories had finished, and she stared into the fire, seemingly contemplating something as she rose slowly, unsure of herself, and started to walk around the fire once more, walking on the edge of the ring of light, causing the flickers of the flames to barely hit her.

**_Across the room your silhouette  
>Starts to make its way to me<em>**

"So, oh giant one, does he always tell the same stories at every bonfire, or are there more that get circulated?" she asks.

"Well, my midget sized friend, they're all the same you see." I respond cheekily.

"I see, and what do you ogres have to do with them?" she asks curiously.

**_The playful conversation starts  
>I counter all your quick remarks<em>**

"Well, you see," I begin, deciding to tell her now. "We're the spirit warriors, the shape shifting wolves."

"Uh-huh," she grins back.

**_Like passing notes insecrecy_**

"Embry!" Sam calls from my left. "You're on the clock," he says, telling me to get my ass on patrol to relieve Leah.

"Yes, sir," I salute sarcastically. "It was really nice meeting you, Taylor, but I've got to go," I say sadly.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you too," she looks down.

**_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_**

I grin as I turn for the treeline, wondering how she felt about my abrupt departure.

**_This night is sparkling  
>Don't you let it go<em>**

I can't stop grinning, even as I strip and phase. _Go on Leah, I can take it from here,_ I grumble as she shouts with joy and phases back. The grin creeps back onto my wolfie face and I run the patrol border with my face muscles hurting.

**_I'm wonder struck  
>Blushing all the way home<em>**

_You should've given her your number, you idiot, or at least asked if you could see her again,_ my wolf growled at me in my mind.

**_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>**

By the time Jared relieves me of patrolling, its two am, and I'm still wondering how to get in touch with her, how to ask to see her again, to tell her my feelings, and to how to get her to believe the whole wolf thing.

**_The lingering question kept me up  
>Two am who do you love<em>**

I finally trudge through my door, grabbing a coke from the fridge on my way to my bedroom. I down it and place the empty can on my nightstand before falling back onto my bed, Taylor still on my mind.

**_I wonder 'till I'm wide awake_**

Why can't I just figure this out? Why isn't anything as simple as going to her house and just asking for her number? I mean, she lives with Collin and Brady, a place we're only all too familiar with, seriously.

**_Now I'm pacing back and forth_**

I wish she would come here, that'd be _so_ much easier.

**_Wishing you were at my door_**

It's five am now, and I finally fall back onto my bed, exhausted, sinking into a dreamy sleep.

_I grumble as I haul my ass out of bed and open my bedroom door._

_"Taylor," I breathe out._

_"Hi Embry," she smiles shyly._

_"What are you doing here?" I ask._

_"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime or something?" she asks bravely. "Because, I mean, I don't know, I really liked spending time with you at that bonfire before you mysteriously left, so I was wondering-"_

_"Yes, Taylor, I'd love to hang out,"_

**_I'd open up and you would say hey  
>It was enchanting to meet you<br>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_**

"Gah," I startle awake, sad to see that dream go when I glance at my clock.

4:00 it flashes at me as my phone vibrates.

_Meet me at the Mocha Cafe in 20 xxxx_

I read. I don't know why, but I suddenly jump out of bed, rushing for the bathroom. I grab a quick, five minute shower before going back to my room and standing there, towel clad, searching for my jeans. I yank them on before throwing on a simple 'Chuck Norris Will Find You' tshirt and a normal, 'La Push High' hoodie over that.

I glance quickly at the clock and realize I have only six minutes left so I grab my car keys and hop into my truck, starting the truck and throwing it into reverse all in the same second.

I back easily out of my driveway and head towards town, pulling into the Mocha Cafe 6 minutes later. I glance quickly in my rearview mirror and kill the engine of my truck before running my hand quickly over my hair.

I hop out quickly and try my best to look through the windows for someone familiar as I walk through the front door of the small cafe.

"Hey," I hear a soft voice from beside me as I suddenly feel arms wrapped around my torso in an embrace.

"Hi," I breathe out as I hug her back, inhaling the wonderfully warm scent of Taylor.

"Coffee?" she asks as she pulls back, blushing slightly.

"Please," I smile, going up to the bistro to order. "Black coffee with sugar," I order and look to Taylor.

"I'll get mine," she smiles softly.

"What would you like?" I ask.

"Caramel Mocha Swirl," she whispers as I grin and turn back to the bistro girl.

"And a caramel mocha swirl," I relay the message.

"Hey!" she squeaks, "I said I'd pay for mine."

"But I did first," I smile softly.

"But," she protests.

"Shh," I murmur, pressing my lips softly to hers.

"Oh," she breathes after I pull away and turn back to the bistro to pay and grab our drinks.

"Come on," I tell her, grabbing her hand in mine and leading her out to my truck. "It's open," I smile.

**_This night is sparkling  
>Don't you let it go<br>I'm wonder struck_**

"I want to take you somewhere I found when I was younger," I smile as I pull out of the parkinglot, each of our respectful warm drinks in hand.

It only takes five minutes or so of comfortable silence to reach third beach as I park and get out, walking around to her side to help her down and take her hand.

I lead her over to the rocks and take her coffee from her grip, carefully placing both our drinks on a big rock before looking at her questioningly. "Do you trust me?" I ask suddenly.

she merely nods so I grab her hand and pull her gently onto my back. "Hold on," I tell her, so she wraps her legs around my waist and her small hands link in front of my neck. I grab our drinks and proceed over to the rocks, carefully managing my way from one to the next. After hopping effortlessly onto the fifth rock, I can't help but smile as I feel her bury her face in my souler blade, covering her eyes from the sight before us.

I finally succeed in getting the two of us over to the small secluded island at the end of the jeti and place my hand on her head. "Open your eyes," I whisper.

"Embry, wow, this...this is...beautiful." she smiles softly, climbing carefully down. I turn and hand her her mocha swirl thing before hugging her to me.

We stayed on our small island for I don't even know how long when we noticed it getting darker.

"Embry, I..." she doesn't finish her sentence.

"Have a curfew?" I ask, grinning wryly.

"Yeah," she smiles sheepishly. "As funny as that sounds, 18 years old still living home with a curfew," she looks down.

"It's fine," I smile. "What time do you have to be back by?"

"On a normal day, eleven thirty, but tomorrow I'm going to my grandmas on the Makah rez tomorrow, and we have to leave by four am so we're there by eight, so my mom wants me home by eight," she mutters.

"That's fine, I can bring you home," I murmur as I pull her back up onto my back, ready to make the descent back across the rocks.

"Please," she smiles shyly.

The ride home is quiet, comfortably so, both of us dreading saying goodbye.

**_Blushing all the way home  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>This night is flawless  
>Don't you let it go<em>**

"I live on 874 Woodbine," she murmurs quietly as I turn off of the main road onto another quite busy street. We're only on this one for two minutes before I turn carefully onto Woodbine.

"800, 802, 810, 814, 821, 829, 840," I read off to myself as I pass the houses, for her benefit not mine, I knew where they lived, thanks to the twin furry boys.

"Here we are, 874 Woodbine," I smiles as I put my truck in park. "Would it be ok if I walked you to your door?" I ask as I open her door from the outside.

"That would be nice, thank you," she smiles and hops down, sliding her fingers through mine and leading me up to the door.

"I had fun tonight, thanks for texting me," I smile, looking down at her.

"I had fun too, thanks for showing me your island," she grins.

"I'll see you soon?" I ask.

"Yeah," she sighs. "See you soon," she turns for the door.

"Taylor?" I ask as her hand reaches the knob.

"Yeah?" she turns towards me, but as planned, my face is close, and I only have to move a few inches before my lips are on hers and we're sharing the sweetest good-night kiss I think I've ever had, given, or participated in period.

"Goodnight," I whisper softly as I pull back for air.

"Night," she whispers back, touching her lips carefully to mine once more before disappearing into her house.

_Yes!_I think to myself as I walk back to my truck, spinning in a quick victory-dance type circle.

**_I'm wonder struck  
>Dancing arond all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>**

_Hope we can do it again sometime :)_ I send to the number I'd gotten the 'meet me in 20' message from.

_Mee too :) xxxx _I recieve quickly.

_Sweet dreams_ I send back.

_Thanks, you're the sweetest x night xxxx_ I recieve soon after and place my phone into my pocket, not expecting any other messages.

_**This is me praying it was the very first page  
>Not where the story line ends<strong>_

The whole next day was the longest day of my life. It was seven in the evening and I hadn't heard from her all day.

_Taylor, Taylor, Taylor, Taylor, Taylor, Taylor, Taylor..._

Thats all my mind would think, on repeat, all day.

**_My thoughts echo your name  
>Until I see you again<em>**

my phone suddenly buzzes and my internal manatra suddenly pauses. _please be her, Please be her,_ was my new one.

_Hey, sorry it took me so long to text you today, I just FINALLY got out from under the prying eyes of my grandmother. I swear, that woman only fakes not wearing that damn hearing aid of hers. xxxx_ I read and my heart soars. _Its her!_

_That sucks :/ I'm sorry_ I send back.

_Its ok now though, because I get to talk to youu :) xxxx_ I recieve a few minutes later and my heart soars.

_My days been hectic too, but I'm glad I get to talk to you now too :)_

_:D yayy xxxx_ I recieve. '_I love you,'_ I can't help but think, knowing I can't send that. It's way too early, Embry, chillax dude.

**_These are the words I held back_**

_I'm really REALLY sorry, but I have to go, I'll text you as soon as I can, ok?_ I send as I hear Sam howl.

_Ok :( ttyl xxxx_

_Talk to you soon sweetiex _I send huriedly back as I shove my phone in my pocket, strip, and phase, sprinting in the general direction of Sam.

_**As I was leaving too soon  
>I was enchanted to meet you<strong>_

_dude, theres a dead guy...killed by a leech...the stupid things scent is _everywhere, Sam thinks to us.

_ugh, dammit. _I grumble, runing towards him.

_do you have your phone with you? _he asks.

_Yeah, _I think as I come to a skidding halt next to sam.

A few hours later found me sitting in the police station next to Sam waiting to be questioned about the body of Walter Sharlee.

_Hey, I know its late, so I understand if you don't respond, but I promised to text back soon x_ I send to Taylor.

"Samuel Uley," an officer appears at the door. "Please come with me," he says as Sam stands.

I look back down as my phone vibrates. _Hey :D I'm driving home, thank god you texted me when you did, the boys were driving me up the walls xxxx _she sent back.

_Awe, tell them to be good or I'll come find them :D x_ I send back jokingly.

_Thanks, that made them WORSE__ xxxx_

_Awe, sorry sweetie, tell 'em I'll set Paul after 'em x_

_They're shut up now xxxx_

_hahax_

_:] xxxx_

_:)x_

_Hey, Embry? xxxx_

_Yeah sweetie?_

_Can I ask a question? xxxx_

_You just asked 2 ;)_

_:p xxxx_

_Fine fine :)x_

_What are we? Like, just a thing, or...what? xxxx_

_Well, here's the thing...x_

_Mhm? xxxx_

_Would you b my girlfriend? officially? x_

_Really? xxxx_

_Of course, I wouldn't ask if I didn't mean it :)x_

_Yess! xxxx_

_:) Thank yas x_

_:] xxxx_

**_Please don't be in love with some one else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>**

_I'm soo happy :) x_

_Yea? xxxx_

_Yes x_

_Aww, how come? xxxx_

_Cuz I just got this wonderful girl to say yes to being my girlfriend :]x_

_Yeah? she must be something xxxx_

_Of course x_

_I'll have to meet her, whats she mean to you? xxxx_

_If you met her, people'd think you're crazy, but she's something really special to me, I don't want to lose her, ever x_

_OMG I wish I wasn't trapped in this freaking car right now, because if I weren't, I'd run to wherever you are right now, just to give you a kiss. xxxx_

_:) x_

_I miss you xxxx_

_miss you too sweetheart x _

_**This night is sparkling  
>Don't you let it go<br>I'm wonder struck  
>Blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_You wanna know something ;] xxxx_

_suree :)x_

_You're the besttt xxxxx_

_awe, thanks x_

**_This night is flawless  
>Don't you let it go<br>I'm wonder struck  
>Dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_**

_hey yourself, wanna know something? x_

_mhmm :]xxxx _I recieved, heart beating like crazy. 'well,' I think to myself. 'here goes.'

_I'm so extremely glad we met at the bonfire, and hope I keep getting to see you all the time x_ I send nervously.

**_I was enchanted to meet you_**

_So am I, :] I'm so glad you asked me out, Embry, and I can't wait for this to grow, because you know what? I really care for you, alot, like alot alot xxxx_

**_Please don't be in love with some one else  
>Please don't have some body waiting on you.<em>**

**_A/N: this song was Enchanted by Taylor Swift, hence, the girl being named Taylor :] see that? see what I did? ehh? no? whatever. next one will be posted...whenever I come across a new one._**


End file.
